


oreo

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Allergies, Cats, Fluff, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Patton has a secret.





	oreo

**Author's Note:**

> this glorious idea has been gifted me by BeeCeit ♡
> 
> "Patton gets a black and white kitten that he names Oreo, and has to hide them from the others who wouldn’t let him keep a kitty since he’s allergic"

"Are you all right, Patton?" Logan asks, eyeing his reddened nose and long sleeves. "It is unlike you to wear a long-sleeved shirt."

"Oh, I'm fine," Patton says glibly. "I just fancied a wardrobe change, that's all! No need to get _shirty_ with me." Logan groans at the pun, and it seems to be enough to get him to return to his book. Patton breathes a silent sigh of relief.

The kitchen is deserted and Patton works quickly, gathering up the necessary supplies to take to his room. He hasn't quite figured out the trick to conjuring them _in_ his room yet. At least the kitchen is apparently designed to allow one to summon _any_ kind of food.

It didn't have to be for humans.

Heart knocking against his ribs, Patton hurries down the hall into his room, breathing another sigh of relief when he makes it without seeing any of the others on the way, and he's free to lock the door and drop everything on the floor, amidst all the other nostalgic clutter.

"Oreo," Patton softly calls. In moments, a tuxedo kitten saunters into view, already purring loud enough for Patton to hear her. "Oreo!" Patton repeats happily, carefully gathering her up and ignoring the itchiness in his eyes and the way his nose has begun to run. It doesn't matter. It's worth it, especially when Oreo's purring only intensifies in his arms and he feels the soft rasp of her tongue against his hand.

"I brought you dinner," Patton says, sorting out the paraphernalia on the floor. Oreo has a permanent water dish installed in the corner, half-hidden by some of Thomas's old trophies, but the food dish is something he brings every time. He dumps a can of wet food in it and sets it down, watching Oreo pounce on it with a will.

"I wish I didn't have to keep you a secret," Patton murmurs, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve. "But the others would never let me keep you."

"Hmm, I wonder why," Deceit's voice says smoothly behind him. Patton shrieks in surprise, sprawling out on the floor and staring up at the snake-faced side in shock.

"What are you- how did you- get out of my room!" Patton babbles. He is painfully conscious of the black and white kitten sitting less than a foot away from him, still engrossed in her food.

"No," Deceit counters. "And it's not like it's _hard_ or anything, especially when you're being so _truthful_ to yourself and everyone around you." His eyes flicker toward Oreo, and Patton bristles.

"This is none of your business," he insists. Deceit arches one eyebrow.

"None of my business?" He repeats. "You wound me. How could Morality trying to take over _my_ job _not_ be my business?"

"I'm doing no such thing," Patton says stiffly. By now, Oreo, having sensed Patton's mood, has come back around and nestled into his lap. Absently, he pets her.

"Patton," Deceit says in exasperation. "You're _allergic to cats._ Unless my eyes have started willfully deceiving me, which, grant you, is not _entirely_ outside the realm of possibility, that is a _cat_ in your lap."

"Her name is Oreo," Patton says, stubborn.

"She is still a _cat_ ," Deceit persists. "You look _miserable_ , Morality." Patton sniffs, doing his best not to rub his eyes.

"It's worth it," he says stoutly, cuddling Oreo closer. Deceit sighs.

"Look," he says. "I'm not allergic to cats. What if I took Oreo off your hands and in return, you could visit her sometimes?" Patton's mouth drops open.

"You'd _do_ that?" He asks in surprise. Deceit pinches the bridge of his nose with one gloved hand.

"It's not my _ideal_ ," Deceit says. "But yes. Yes, I would." Patton sets Oreo gently to one side and launches himself at Deceit, catching the other side in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he babbles in Deceit's ear.

"All right, that's enough," Deceit says after a few moments, obviously discomfited.

"You- you won't tell the others, will you?" Patton asks, apprehension spreading over his face.

"Of course not," Deceit says sweetly. Before Patton can sigh in relief, he continues.

" _You_ will."


End file.
